Camisado
by The LoserFace Brunette
Summary: 6th years Lily Evans and James Potter despise each other. Well, the latter doesn't despise the before. Just read this very good fic! JPLE


**Hey peoples! It's LoserFace! I've got a James/Lily thing coming at ya! Took a while to get down on paper... Only three days. :)**

_Disclaimer: The contents in this story are based on the concepts of the original content of Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling owns most of these things. I am merely a fan making up a story to go along with it. Some of the things in this story are mine, but most are J.K. Rowling's._

I am only stating the disclaimer once, in this chapter. If you ask me to display it again, I will tell you to look here. 'Kay?

**_Also, I thought of the name while I was thinking of the song Camisado by Panic! At The Disco, so I kinda don't own the name._**

-------------------------

Lily Evans, a red haired, sixteen year old witch, a sixth year prefect, attending school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, stalked into the Gryffindor Common Room. Her mood wasn't exactly peachy keen. She jad just had the worst day of her life. There was only one person who could do that: James bloody Potter. The sixth year, raven haired, four eyed, arrogant oaf whom Lily absolutely loathed with everyfiber of her being. Sometimes, she just felt like beating him into a pulp, hexing him into next week, and probably deflating his overly large head.

You see, the reason why she had had a bad day (did I mention it was James-arrogant oaf-Potter's fault?) was because said oaf had made her booksack rip with a ripping spell, causing all of her books to fall out, including her journal. Not only did he do this on purpose, but he took her journal and, at lunch, publicly humiliated her by reading it in front of the whole bloody school! Including the teachers and Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Then, he cast Aguamenti at her, soaking her to death, including her hair. Since her hair is untameable after being wet, she uses gel, a potion, and a spell just to keep it smooth and silky. But he evidently washed all the gel and potion out, causing her hair to poof into a jungle of frizziness.

After walking around for a sodding hour looking like a red poodle, Potter thought it'd be funny if he charmed her quill to write, "I love James Potter and want to shag him senseless in a broom closet," on each piece of parchment he had with her, and every tim she tried to write something. Since she'd lost her back-up quill when her bag split, she asked her friend to take notes for her and write down her assignments and such/

"James Potter, get your sodding arse over here THIS INSTANT!" Lily shrieked. James walked (to tell you the truth, he strutted) over to her innocently.

"Yes, Evans?" he asked as if she wasn't angry.

"Don't, 'yes, Evans,' me! Why in the name of Merlin did you make my day a living HELL!" she screamed in his face.

"Okay, no need to shout. I'm standing a foot away from you." James responded.

"Stop avoiding it, and answer the bloody question, twat!" she snarled.

"I've no idea what you're talking about. But if you kiss me, I might remember." James answered.

"I would never kiss an arrogant, bullying, egotistical prick like you! Even if it was to save all of damn England!" she screeched. She slapped him (hard) across his cheek and marched up to her dorm.

"Bloody hell!" James cursed, holding his cheek.

"What'd you do this time, Prongs?" Remus Lupin used James' nickname among the Marauders. Remus was one of James' best friends.

"It was nothing much, Moony." James shrugged it off, using Remus' nickname.

Remus gave his friend a stare. "Then why'd Lily come in looking like a red poodle and slap you so hard your cheek is Gryffindor red?"

"Okay..." James shrank under Remus' stare. "So I did a few things."

Sighing, Remus closed his pook and placed it neatly in his lap. "Let's hear them then."

"Well... I ripped her booksack, stole her journal and read it during lunch (Remus rolled his eyes. "I already knew that! What'd you do AFTER you soaked her?")... Okay, well after I soaked her, I dried her off (that's why she came in looking like a poodle) and then when we went into Ancient Runes... I sort of charmed her quill to write, 'I love James Potter and want to shag him senseless in a broom closet.' But now I'm thinking those were bad ideas..." James explained.

Remus let out a frustrated sigh and closed his eyes. "You. Are. An. Idiot."

Sirius Black, James' other friend in the Marauders, walked down the steps from the boys dorm as Remus said this. "I quite agree, Moony."

James glared and made a maental note to kill Sirius in his sleep. "Shut up, Padfoot. Or you may have your funeral next week."

"While you go to Azkaban? I don't think so. I'll sleep with one eye open now." Sirius joked.

Peter Pettigrew, the last Marauder, walked in chewing on a Chocolate Frog. "Hey guys."

"Hey Wormtail." they greeted.

Remus finally opened his eyes and asked James, "You want to satisfy your infatuation with Lily, don't you?"

"What do you think the answer to that is, Moony?" James grumbled.

"Okay. Well, you want her to like you, correct?" Remus questioned.

"Moony, what are we doing? Playing Questionaire? YES!" James snapped.

"Well, first, you stop pranking."

Sirius and James blinked twice. "Like, stop pranking her?"

"No. Stop pranking. Period." Remus explained.

James and Sirius burst out laughing. Peter felt left out and joined in.

Sirius' eyes started watering as his laughing slowly ceased. "That was a good joke, Moony."

"No Sirius. I'm serious." Remus said.

"Aren't you Remus? I thought I was Sirius!" Sirius joked; they always joked around with the Sirius-serious pun.

"Sirius, try living up to your name for once." Remus "advised" Sirius. Sirius stopped laughing. "James, really. You do want to take Lily on at least one date, right?"

"Yeah..." James trailed off.

"Then stop pranking."

"Fine."

Sirius gasped. Petter stuffed a Chocolate Frog in his mouth to refrain him from saying another word. Sirius chewed on the candy happily.

"Next thing. You have to call her Lily, NOT Evans." Remus told him.

"But I'm used to calling Lily, Evans." James paused. "Hey! I just called her Lily!" Sirius rolled his eyes

"Okay. Now the most important thing you need to do. APOLOGIZE TO HER, YOU MORON!" Remus snapped.

"Maybe after she calms down." Peter suggested.

"Good idea, Wormtail." Remus said to Peter.

"Thanks." Peter smiled.

"Once you've apologized, hold a civil conversation with her." Remus said.

"What do I talk about?" James asked.

"Books, classes, Potions, Charms..." Sirius listed.

Lily walked down the stairs. "Potter."

"Yes?" James faced her.

She looked hesitant. "I'm s... I'm so... I apologize for slapping you."

"Well, I'm sorry for making your day miserable."

"Well, now that that's settled... Can I have my journal back?" Lily asked.

"Er... yeah. Hold on." James sprinted up the stairs to the boys dorm, leaving silence behind him.

"Remus, when's the next Prefect meeting?" Lily asked. "I kind of forgot..."

"There's one on Friday night at 7:00." Remus reminded her.

"Thanks." she replied as James came bounding the stairs with her journal. She turned a light pink. He handed it back to her and she took it, her hand brushing against his. They smiled at each other.

"Thank you." she gave a small wave, and before she left, she said, "Good night boys."

"We aren't boys! We're MEN!" Sirius yelled after her. She giggled and the Marauders heard the dor shut behind her.

James grinned like an idiot, turned and plopped down on the couch. As "girl-y" as this sounds, he was daydreaming of their wedding day. Sirius, Remus, and Peter stared, and as Peter went to get some Chocolate Frogs and Remus returned to his books, Sirius said to himself, "He's whipped."

-----------------------------------

**Please review! I really want to post the next chapter.**

_Again, if you want to see the disclaimer, look at the author's note above before the chapter._

Oh, and this fanfic takes place during 6th year. It's like, the end of it.

-The LoserFace Brunette


End file.
